Sentando cabeza
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Yamato no puede dar crédito a lo que su amigo le ha dicho, y menos puede creer con quien lo hará… ¿Acaso, el imparable Taichi Yagami había encontrado la tranquilidad en ella? Ya terminè esta pequeña muestra de amistad y apoyo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola de nueva cuenta!_

_He aquí un fic que se me ocurrió hace poco, espero y les agrade ^ ^ por cierto, primero que nada, un par de aclaraciones:_

_1) Digimon, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei, 2) Las edades de los personajes ya oscilan de los 20 años en adelante, es decir, ya su apariencia física es adulta, no difiere mucho del final de la 2da. Temporada y 3) Espero que las fans del TAITO no se enojen mucho por esto pero… como dije, fue una ocurrencia que, poco a poco, tomo historia…. Gomen! _

_Ojalà y este fic les haga pasar un rato agradable._

Previo:

Yamato no puede dar crédito a lo que su amigo le ha dicho, y menos puede creer con quien lo hará… ¿Acaso, el imparable Taichi Yagami había encontrado la tranquilidad en ella?... ¿Y peor aùn, por què ella?

**SENTANDO CABEZA**

**_K- 1: La Noticia_**

Es un dìa domingo como muchos otros, o al menos, eso pensaba mientras caminaba por un parque un joven veinteañero de rubios cabellos; el chico veìa como las familias disfrutaban de esa hermosa y calurosa, pero tranquila mañana y mientras caminaba pensaba – Rayos…. Es mi dìa de descanso y este sujeto me hace madrugar – refunfuñaba en sus adentros mientras recordaba una plàtica que había tenido ayer por la noche con su amigo.

- INICIO FLASH BACK -

Sàbado por la noche en el departamento de Yamato.

Despuès de una ardua semana vivida entre la escuela y los ensayos de la banda, que ha perdurado màs de lo que èl mismo creìa, Yamato por fin estaba acostado en su suave cama y dispuesto a no levantarse por nada del mundo de ella, es màs verìa una película y después de ello se dormirìa y no se levantarìa hasta pasado el medio dìa de mañana, se merecía un buen descanso después de una semana de exámenes.

Todo iba conforme lo planeado, ya había cenado y la película ya llevaba màs de la mitad de transcurrida y si bien no era la mejor película, cumplia su cometido: entretener; ya eran casi las 10pm, primera vez que se dormirìa temprano desde que entrò a la Universidad, y mientras seguía en sus añoranzas, su celular sonò.

Como no queriendo, agarrò el teléfono y viò quien le llamaba – ¿Taichi?... ¿Què querrà? – Y luego de preguntarse esto, respondió - ¿Què quieres? – Si, hola estoy bien ¿y tù? – Respondió el joven castaño al "saludo" de su amigo – No seas payaso, no es común que me llames al celular, no me digas que saliste – No, estoy en mi casa, en mi cuarto - ¿Entonces? Me puedes llamar del teléfono de tu casa – Eh… Esta vez no -.

La respuesta extrañò al rubio que no evitò preocuparse un poco - ¿Estàs bien? – ¡Ah, si! No es para preocuparse, lo que pasa es que quiero pedirte un favor – Bien, pero si es dinero, olvídalo – Ah, ja-ja, que simpático eres, Yama-chan -.

Luego de unos cuantos comentarios, que nada tenìan que ver con el motivo de la llamada, estuvieron a punto de terminar en pleito pero Taichi logró contenerse – Ya pues, ¿Te puedo pedir el favor o mejor le digo a Joe? – sentenciò, acción que hizo notar a Yamato la seriedad que Taichi tenía – Esta bien ¿Què es? – ¿Me… Me puedes… acompañar mañana a… comprar algo? - ¿Hmm? – esta pregunta le resultò extraña al rubio pues era raro que su amigo se pusiera nervioso por salir a comprar algo a menos que…. – Taichi… ¿Vas a comprar algo indebido? – Pregunta maliciosamente el rubio - ¡NO! – y acto seguido no se escucha màs, pues Tai diò por terminada la llamada.

Yamato se quedó viendo su celular sin entender nada pero, minutos después llegó un mensaje de Taichi y el rubio procedió a leerlo "¿Me acompañas o no?" era lo que decía y sin entender bien las cosas, Ishida respondió un simple "si" y momentos despùes llegó el resto "Nos vemos a las 10am en el restaurant que està frente a la Torre de Tokio, te esperarè adentro del restaurant".

Acabando de leer el mensaje, el rubio sonreía y hablaba para sì – Para que ande sin bromas debe ser importante… ¡Momento! – Y vuelve a ver el mensaje - ¡.¿A las 10am?.!... ¡.¿Es que acaso no piensas?.! – Y luego de maldecir a su mejor amigo, apagò la televisión y demás luces para disponerse a dormir y madrugar…

- FIN FLASH BACK -

Habiendo recordado eso, sumando el hecho de que èl vive un tanto retirado de la Torre y tuvo que tomar transporte para llegar a tiempo, el rubio que pensaba levantarse después de las 12 del dìa, terminò por levantarse a las 6am para poder alistarse y salir a tiempo para ver a su amigo – Esta me la vas a pagar, Taichi Yagami – Murmuraba de forma siniestra mientras caminaba.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurant que esta frente a la Torre de Tokio, la gente llega de forma continua, parece ser que este lugar tiene muy buena clientela pues està casi lleno y, en una de las mesas que están frente a un ventanal, pero retirada de la entrada, esta sentado un joven de cabello castaño que sòlo esta consumiendo agua por lo que, la mesera se acerca a èl – Disculpe ¿Va a ordenar algo? – El chico veìa por la ventana y la pregunta de la mesera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¡Ah si!... Veamos, traiga por lo pronto 2 helados, uno de Vainilla y otro de Chocolate, espero a otra persona – Muy bien, permìtame –.

Cuando la mesera que acababa de tomar la orden, pasò cerca de la puerta de entrada, èsta se abrió y diò paso a un joven rubio, como tal, la mesera saludò y tras recibir respuesta preguntò - ¿Mesa para uno? – Ah, no, creo que me esperan ¿Puedo pasar a ver si ya està aquì? – Adelante – Respondiò la mesera de forma amable.

Yamato caminò entre las mesas buscando a su amigo cuando èste le viò – Yama, aquí – Al oìr que le llamaban, el rubio volteò y camino en la dirección en que se encontraba la mesa de Taichi y al llegar allì se quedó sorprendido - ¿T-TAICHI? – Hola, buenos días – Responde muy sonriente el joven, mientras que Yamato se sienta frente a èl cuestionando - ¿Què te pasò? – Y antes de que el otro respondiera, el pedido que había hecho Tai, llegó.

- Come, pedí un poco de helado para empezar – Primero dime que es lo que ha pasado contigo - Ordena el rubio, extrañando al castaño que pregunta inocentemente mientras prueba el helado - ¿De què? - ¿Còmo que "què"? Te acabo de ver la semana pasada y hoy que te veo estàs muy cambiado - ¿Cambiado?.. ¿En què? – Esto acaba con la paciencia del rubio - ¡.¿Còmo que "en què"?.!... ¡Te has cortado en cabello! El domingo pasado aùn traìas esa melena que tanto desesperò a los maestros, además, no recuerdo haberte visto con otra clase de ropa que no fueran shorts o pants en temporada de invierno y ahora… No me puedo creer que seas el mismo Taichi, traes el cabello tan corto y vistes de forma casual…. ¿Què te hicieron?... Ya sè, vamos a ir a comprarte ropa porque esa no es tuya ¿Verdad? –

Mientras Yamato creìa que estaba aùn dormido y soñando, Taichi degustaba muy tranquilo su helado – Tu helado se està derritiendo – Dime que te ha pasado – Te lo dirè pero primero, desayuna algo porque esto será largo – Y tras decir estas palabras, le hablaron a la mesera para que les tomara la orden y, cuando la comida llegó, en pleno silencio la comieron; Taichi lucìa tranquilo mientras comìa pero no veìa a Yamato quien no quitaba la vista de su amigo mientras pensaba – Algo no anda bien, este no es el Taichi que yo conozco, si no me lo dice por su cuenta, lo obligarè -.

Como no platicaron nada, terminaron su comida rápidamente y cuando ya nada màs tomaban sus bebidas, Taichi, hablò – Creì que ya era hora de un cambio personal - ¿Eh? – Yamato no esperaba que Tai hablara por lo que, se sorprendió y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - ¿Tendràs una entrevista de trabajo? – No. Yo, tengo novia - ¿Ah? – Yamato veìa a su amigo sin entender.

Como la respuesta le pareció extraña pregunto - ¿Y eso què? No soy tu papà como para cuestionarte con quien salgas – Yama… Acompàñame a comprar un anillo - ¿Un anillo? ¿Para què? – Ante la pregunta de Yamato, Taichi, bajò un poco su cabeza y en voz muy baja dijo algo que el rubio no entendió - ¿Que te vas a què? –

El castaño suspiro, tomo aire y tras ponerse rojo, ver a Yamato para luego cerrar sus ojos, le soltò la "bomba" a su amigo – Me voy a casar - …. – hubo silencio por unos momentos, Ishida sòlo veìa a Yagami como si nada, su boca y ojos estaban un poco abiertos pero no hacia sonido alguno – Yama… - Apenas y pudo decir Tai cuando el rubio alzò la voz - ¡.¿QUÈ-QUÈ?.!

Ante el grito que diò, las demás personas voltearon a verles un tanto molestas y cuando èste se diò cuenta, se disculpò, pidió la cuenta y luego de pagar hablò con Tai – Vàmonos - ¿A dònde? – Afuera, aquí no puedo maltratarte a gusto – Y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida, seguido del castaño que corrìa para alcanzarle.

Estando ya lejos del restaurant, y cerca de un parque que estaba a un lado de la famosa Torre de Tokio; Yamato se sentò en una banca y llamò a su amigo a sentarse junto a èl – Ahora sì, repìteme eso que me dijiste hace unos momentos – dijo con una fingida sonrisa que mostraba su molestia; no era que le disgustara que su amigo diera el primer paso para entrar en esa "jaula", lo que le molestaba era la forma en que se enteraba.

Yagami se sentò en el extremo de la banca, parecía que temìa que su amigo lo golpeara y hablò ya con un poco màs de calma – Te dije que me voy a casar – Hum… Asì que sì oì bien – Yamato cruzò sus brazos y veìa al frente, parecía que meditaba las palabras – Y dime….- Volteò a ver firmemente a su amigo – ¿De cuànto me he perdido? - .

Taichi notaba la evidente molestia del chico y entendía que eso le pasara, después de todo, èl no le habìa dicho a su mejor amigo que tenía novia desde hace màs de un año, era comprensible que se enojara.

Agarrando el valor necesario, se acercò a su amigo – Bueno, veràs… tengo novia desde hace casi 2 años – Al oírlo decir esto, Yamato no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante la sorpresa que esto le causaba, èl creìa conocer bien al moreno pero ahora resulta que este chico sabìa esconder cosas, ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en èl? Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio y no pudo evitar molestarse màs.

Empezò a hablar de forma indiferente como si lo que Tai le contaba no le importara – Oh, asì que ya encontraste a tu alma gemela, pues bien por ti; felicidades y ahì me avisas cuando será la boda - ¡Espera Yamato!.¡Quiero hablar contigo! – El rubio volteò a verle cuando el castaño le hablò pues èl ya se había levantado de la banca dispuesto a irse, cosa que Tai interpretò como berrinche.

_El kap. 1 aquì termina, en el próximo kap, el moreno nos contarà còmo es que esto a podido pasar, Yamato no cree poder soportar tantas sopresas en un sòlo dìa, no sabe si es mejor estar estresado por tantos exámenes o quebrarse la cabeza tratando de entender a su amigo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, otra vez!_

_Aquì dejo el siguiente kap de este fic que espero y les haga pasar un buen rato ^ ^_

_Como tal, quedamos en que nuestro valiente (o loco) Tai, ha decidido casarse cosa que ha tomado a Yamato por sorpresa, què habrá pasado en Tai? Por què ocultarle algo asì a su mejor amigo? Vamos a averiguarlo._

**SENTANDO CABEZA**

_**Kap 2: ¡.¿CON ELLA?.!**_

Habiendo retomado un poco la calma, Yamato seguía de brazos cruzados y sin ver a Taichi, su vista seguía fija en algún punto frente a èl; por su parte, Yamagi veìa a su amigo, de cierta forma, suplicando su atención, en su mirada se podía leer la desesperada expresión "Voltea por favor".

Viendo que no lograrìa hacerlo voltear, Tai hablò mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba derecho, también viendo al frente por unos minutos, para luego bajar su vista un poco – Dijiste que no eres mi papà para cuestionarme pero te comportas peor que èl -. Al oírlo decir esto, Ishida volteò de repente y reclamò – ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora! -.

Al ver la reacción del rubio, el castaño riò levemente – Jaja, ahora sì podemos hablar – habiéndose dado cuenta el rubio de que su amigo le había gastado una broma, no le quedó màs remedio que escuchar atento – De acuerdo, habla – dijo tomando una pose màs relajada.

Yagami diò un leve respiro y hablò – Veràs… Ambos estuvimos en la misma Preparatoria y no había nada que no supiéramos uno del otro, eso no lo voy a negar – Cierto, el problema fue en la Universidad ¿verdad? – Pues… Yo no diría que fue un problema en sì -.

El moreno cerrò sus ojos unos momentos y no dijo nada, parecía que intentaba ordenar sus ideas, mientras que el joven de piel blanca lo veìa sin perder detalle – Empieza por el principio, o al menos dime porque yo no sabìa que tienes novia – Hmmm -.

Tai, se recargò en la banca y viò al cielo – Fue todo de improvisto – Pero ya son casi 2 años, un improvisto no dura tanto – Es verdad pero… Por alguna razón tenía miedo de decírtelo - ¿Miedo? … ¿De què estàs hablando? No te voy a quitar a tu novia – después de decir esto, Tai viò fijamente a Matt, quien entendió el motivo de dicha mirada – hum… ¬ ¬…. A otro con ese cuento - ¡Vale pues! ¿Ya pasaròn casi 10 años y sigues con eso? –

Y luego de decir eso, el rubio creyó entender – Espera… Serà que eres novio de Sora y por eso no me dijiste y… - decía mientras ponìa su mano derecha en sus labios, como si ahora todo tuviera sentido pero, antes de que èl siguiera "atando cabos" su amigo intervino – Ya pàrale – dijo poniendo su mano izquierda frente al rubio.

Dicho acto sacò a Ishida de sus pensamientos y volteò a ver a su amigo quien le hizo ver su error – Ni al caso lo que estàs murmurando - ¿Entonces? – Si no te dije fue porque no sabìa lo que pensarìas – Ahora menos te entiendo, Tai – Mira… - Al grano – interrumpe Matt, ya harto de tanto rodeo – Mejor dime como se llama tu novia y ya de allì vemos que te pregunto -.

Un tanto molesto por la interrupción, Tai dijo tajantemente – Motomiya - ¿Motomiya? Ese es el apellido de Daisuke ¿A què viene eso? – Ella se apellida Motomiya – Oh… - Y su nombre es Jun – Jun… Me parece un nombre boni…to… Espèrate… - el rubio se quedó sin habla mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.

Escasos 2 minutos pasaron antes de que el rubio se levantara de la banca en completa sorpresa - ¡ ¿JUN MOTOMIYA? !... ¡ ¿LA HERMANA DE DAVIS ES TU NOVIA? !... – Yamato seguía de pie frente a Tai quien lo veìa con cierta molestia - ¿Te quieres sentar? Me estas haciendo pasar vergüenza -.

El rubio viò a su alrededor y se diò cuenta de que algunas personas se le quedaban viendo siendo que algunas se reìan y otras murmuraban, acto seguido se sentò y al hacerlo escuchò a Tai burlarse – Jajaja, ni siquiera Davis o Kari hicieron tanto alboroto - ¿Ellos ya lo saben? – Pues claro, nuestras familias son vecinas ¿Recuerdas? -.

El chico de ojos azules se recargò en la banca y mientras ponìa su mano en su frente hablaba con Tai, quien también se recargò en la banca y metìa sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalòn – Ahora si, dime còmo es que que esto pasò – Bueno… De recièn que entrè a la Uni, me costò un poco de trabajo adaptarme, ya te lo habìa contado – Si… por eso nosotros nos sorprendimos cuando dijiste que estudiarìas leyes, sabíamos que batallarìas –

Mientras recordaban sus experiencias de recién ingresados en la Universidad, desde las desvelasdas que tuvo Tai, aprendiendo còdigos civiles y Matt, aprendiéndose las constelaciones e ingeniándoselas para seguir dando conciertos con la banda, asì como el hecho de que ya casi no podían verse y salir como antes llegaron a un punto clave.

Tai se puso un tanto serio mientras hablaba - En un trabajo final del primer semestre y que contaba casi el 100% de la calificación ya no sabìa que hacer, me sentí desesperado que incluso fui a parar a un a biblioteca, je – dijo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Matt seguía con los ojos tapados pero también riò ante el comentario de su amigo, se diò cuenta de que ese chico no conocía la seriedad absoluta, pero admitió que esa es parte de la magia de Tai, tal vez Jun también fue cautivada por esa magia, eso querìa creer.

Yagami prosiguió – Ese dìa me la vivì rodeado de libros desde temprano que ni siquiera desayunè y me salì casi hasta que el edificio cerrò… y me salì porque me dijo el vigilante que lo hiciera, no me había percatado del tiempo – y el castaño volvió a reír, parecía que todo lo referente a ese dìa le causaba gracia.

Taichi se reacomodò, esta vez apoyò sus brazos en sus piernas por lo cual se inclinò un poco pero mantenía fija la vista hacia enfrente – Cuando salì del lugar una persona se acercò y me preguntò por la hora pero como no traìa reloj no pude dar respuesta por lo que, alguien que pasaba junto a mì y escuchò dicha pregunta, la respondió y cuando voltee a ver quien era no logrè reconocerle -.

Yamato también se reacomodò pero siguió recargado en la banca, solamente se enderezò y escuchò a Tai – Era una chica y me saludò muy sonriente, cuando se percatò de que yo no la reconocía me dijo quien era y después…. –

====================== 2 AÑOS ATRÀS =========================

En las afueras del edificio de la biblioteca y ya cayendo la noche – Hola – Eh… ¿Hola? – El chico de cabellos castaños no reconocía a la personas que le saludaba y que parecía conocerle – Veo que no me recuerdas - ¿Deberìa? - ¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡No se lo digas tan directo a una chica! -.

Cuando le dijo esto, la joven señalaba a Tai firmemente y esto le hizo recordar a alguien – Esa pose… Davis…. Eres la hermana de Davis ¿Verdad? – Hasta que… Siendo que vivimos en el mismo edificio – Pero casi no nos vemos – intenta justificarse el chico mientras ve atento a la chica que ya no se parece del todo a aquella ruidosa quinceañera.

La joven, de también castaños cabellos, era alta y su piel era màs clara que la de su hiperactivo hermano, ahora lucìa un cuerpo bien formado y vestìa un pantalòn negro algo entubado y una blusa de manga larga color vino pues la época de frìo ya había llegado y su rebelde cabello ahora estaba sujeto en una coleta de caballo que parecía llegar a media espalda, después de los años que habían pasado en no verse Tai no pudo evitar verla fijamente mientras pensaba - ¿Còmo quieres que te reconozca con semejante cambio? -.

El chico seguía viéndola sin decir nada hasta que ella le hablò - ¿Vas hacia tu casa? - ¿Eh…? ¡Ah no! Voy a comer algo, no he comido nada en todo el dìa – riò tontamente y sin saber a ciencia cierta porquè – Ya veo… Vamos, te invito a comer – dijo ella muy segura y sonriendo y sin pensar Tai aceptò para luego caer en cuenta – Si…. ¡Espera! ¿Por què? -.

Ella se puso un poco roja y bajando la vista respondió – Nada en especial, sòlo quise hacerlo – Eh… Si quieres saber de Matt, no creo poder responderte – ante estas palabras, la chica, repentinamente, cambiò de idea – Ah, cierto, sabes que… Acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso, me retiro y…. Ojalà y algún dìa comamos juntos, mi invitación sigue en pie… ¡A-adiòs! -.

Tras decir esto, la chica se fue corriendo y èl se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar hasta que perdió de vista a la chica que se despidió con nerviosismo y que por primera vez hizo pensar a Tai en su forma de hablar – Creo que no debì decirle eso… Fue cruel -.

========================== FIN FLASH ===============================

Mientras le contaba esto a su amigo, el chico moreno no pudo evitar poner una mirada un tanto triste, Yamato se sorprendìa de verlo asì pues era raro verlo triste y escuchò lo demás que el moreno decía – Era la primera vez que una chica tenía ese efecto extraño en mì… No, una vez en la secundarìa también me sentí asì -.

Yamato medito un poco y hablò – Eso quiere decir que quedaste cautivado por ella desde ese dìa – Asì fue, aunque no lo comprendì ese mismo dìa – ¿No hablaste directamente con ella en los días siguientes? – No, si no mal recuerdo después te preguntè a ti por ella – Cierto, y creo que te respondì que ya no la había vuelto a ver desde la secundaria que tal vez su obsesión por mi ya había terminado – Asi es, esa fue tu respuesta y ¿recuerdas lo que pasò después? –.

Ishida hace memoria como su amigo le pidió y luego responde – Si, estábamos en un bar y sin decir nada, pediste tu cuenta y dijiste sentirte mal para luego irte – Si… Tus palabras me incomodaron - ¿Mis palabras? – Si, la forma en que hablaste de Jun me molestò y por eso me fuì – Pero no me dijiste nada, ni que la hubieras visto, yo no podría haberlo sabido -.

El rubio intentaba disculparse – Eso ya pasò y te entiendo, no estoy diciendo que te disculpes ahora. Es sòlo que eso me hizo ir entendiendo lo que sentía y camino a casa, aunque aùn era algo temprano, decidì ir a casa de Davis, era momento de la prueba de fuego -.

_Aquì finaliza el kap.2 y, aunque yo tenía pensado que sòlo fueran 2, un tercero salió (y a como va la cosa, tal vez un cuarto ). Espero y les vaya gustando como la historia y de la misma forma, si tienen comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, no duden en hacérmelas saber, estarè agradecida, en serio ^ ^_

_Bueno, sin màs por el momento, nos vemos en próximos días para saber que pasò entre Jun y Tai, ji._

_Sayo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayo!_

_Aquì de nueva cuenta con el kap.3 de este fic ^^ Què les està pareciendo? Espero y les estè gustando… aunque sea un poco, je ^/^_

_Muy bien, veamos como es que Tai se animò a salir con la "algo" alocada Motomiya Jun (que a pesar de todo, me cae bien esta niña ^ ^)_

_**Kap 3: Vamos**_

Taichi y Yamato siguen sentados en la banca que esta en el parque y ya es poco màs de medio dìa, el rubio escucha atento la plàtica que su amigo le hace referente a su actual novia, Jun Motomiya, la hiperactiva hermana de Davis (al menos, asì es como la recordaba Yamato porque, después de terminar la secundaria no la había vuelto a ver y èl daba gracias a Dios por ello pero ahora la cosa era distinta).

Habiendo escuchado el encuentro que Tai y Jun habían tenido, la breve plàtica en el bar entre rubio y el castaño y, ahora sabiendo, que Yagami se dirigía a casa de los Motomiya; Yamato no sabìa què preguntar primero, además de que una parte de èl le decía que ya no tenía caso preguntar a estas alturas.

Unos cuantos minutos silenciosos transcurrieron y después, Yamato fue el primero en hablar – A ver si entendí bien, luego de que me dejaras confundido en el bar, tù te fuiste a casa de Davis – Asì es – ¿Y què se supone que ibas a hacer? -….. Eso no lo sabìa, cuando pensé en ello, ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, je ^ ^U – ¬ ¬x…. Tìpico de ti -.

Volviendo a un ambiente màs tranquilo, Taichi contò – Cuando caì en cuenta de que no tenía una razón creìble para estar allì, decidì irme y volver otro dìa y màs cuando escuchè las voces dentro de la casa… Me dì cuenta de porquè Daisuke y Jun son como son – No te entiendo, Tai -.

Ante el comentario del ojiazul, el castaño riò tontamente y asì dijo "es de familia" y al ver el semblante interrogativo de Yamato explicó – No sabìa la razón pero, la señora Motomiya, le gritaba a Davis a todo pulmòn que hiciera caso y que cumpliera su palabra, del mismo modo, Davis renegaba y se negaba a ello y Jun también ponìa de su parte, diciendo que ya lo había prometido -.

Sonriendo un poco el castaño prosiguió – La verdad, escuchar esos gritos me puso màs nervioso de lo que estaba y cuando estuve a punto de irme, el señor Motomiya me viò y… me obligò a entrar TT-TT –

Mientras decía esto, Tai fingía llorar y Matt se reìa abiertamente – Jajaja! Ya me imagino tu cara y màs aùn, la de Daisuke cuando te viò – De hecho…. – intervino Tai – Cuando el señor Motomiya les dijo que yo estaba en la puerta, Davis se puso azul y lo único que dijo en voz baja fue "nos oìste", yo sòlo asentì con una risa nerviosa y como el señor Motomiya se metió a su cuarto, me dejó sòlo en el campo de batalla -.

- Cuando las cosas se calmaron – continuò el moreno – Daisuke hablò con su familia y me puso como pretexto diciendo que no podía cumplir con lo dicho antes porque irìa conmigo al cine – ¿Y si lo tenìan planeado? – Si, en ese momento, recordè que ese dìa se estrenaba una película de artes marciales que ambos acordamos ver juntos -.

El calor de la tarde empezaba a sentirse y el sol "calaba" de lo intenso que se sentía, por lo tanto, los chicos decidieron cambiar de lugar y entraron a la torre para no sentir tanto el calor del clima, se dirigieron al mirador de dicha torre y, al llegar, continuaron platicando.

Habiendo comprado unas papas fritas, Yagami siguió donde se había quedado – Yo me quedè de pie junto a la puerta, pues pensé que, si las cosas se ponían feas, era mejor estar cerca de la salida y huir rápidamente … Entonces, fue cuando vì algo que llamò mi atención -.

========================== FLASH BACK ========================

Estando en el departamento de la familia Motomiya, Taichi veìa todo lo que allì ocurrìa como si fuera un espectador en una obra teatral – Daisuke, debes apoyar a tu hermana – insistìa la madre del chico – Mamà, a ella la veo diario, podemos hacerlo otro dìa – Una promesa es una promesa, eso tù lo sabes y bien -.

El reclamo de la señora sonaba màs a desiluciòn que a regaño – Son hermanos y se deben apoyar - … - Daisuke no respondìa, sòlo bajaba un poco su cabeza y entonces, Jun intervino – Esta bien, mamà, déjalo… tiene razón, nos vemos diario, otro dìa será – dicho comentario, sorprendió al menor de los Motomiya - ¿Verdad que sì? ¡Gracias hermanita! –.

Ella no dijo nada ante la respuesta de su hermano, cosa que extrañò al chico Yagami y decidió preguntar en voz baja a su amigo – Davis… ¿Se puede saber que pasò? – y de la misma forma, èste le respondió – Ah… No estoy del todo seguro pero, hace un par de días Jun y su novio terminaron… de la peor forma, creo, le calò hondo porque se puso mal, anìmicamente hablando, claro y, como yo estaba en exámenes en esos días, le dije que cuando terminara la llevarìa a que se distrajera y olvidara al tipo -.

Cuando Tai escuchò eso, volteò a ver a la hermana mayor quien estaba sentada en el sillòn de sala viendo el televisor con una triste y vacìa expresión, en eso, el chico recordó alguna mala experiencia vivida y entendió un poco el dolor que ella podría estar sintiendo.

Entonces, volvió a preguntarle a su amigo – Y màs o menos ¿Cuàndo terminaron? – Harà unos 15 días, creo que fuè un Viernes ¿Por què? – Nada en especial – haciendo memoria, el chico Yagami cayò en cuenta luego de atar cabos y pensó – El dìa que la vì, estaba un tanto rara y màs cuando se despidió… no creo que sea coincidencia -.

Luego de sacar conclusiones tomò su desiciòn y le dijo a su joven amigo – Lo siento, Davis, otro dìa será - ¿De què hablas, Tai? – preguntò el aludido sin entender pero no recibió respuesta pues Taichi ya no lo veìa, su vista estaba en otra dirección - Jun – al oìr su nombre, la chica volteo a verlo – Dime – Te invito al cine ¿Vamos? – Ante dicha invitación, los hermanos Motomiya se quedaron sin habla – Ademàs, me debes una invitada a comer ¿recuerdas? -.

Yagami sonreía amplia y seguramente, Daisuke sentía que se volvìa de piedra y Jun no sabìa si creele o no; y viendo que no había una respuesta, Tai, se dirigió a la sala y le extendió su mano derecha a la chica al tiempo que le decía – Desde un principio, mi intención al venir aquì era invitarte a salir, quizá no sean las mejores circunstancias pero, si me lo permites, quiero tomar el lugar de Davis -.

Jun sòlo veìa la mano y los ojos chocolate de Taichi, no creìa lo que veìa pero, eso no evitaba que se sintiera emocionada por la atención que el chico mostraba para con ella, por lo que, aceptò y tomò la mano de Tai, poniéndose de pie y caminando con èl hacia la puerta de entrada, Davis y su madre estaban sin habla, en ese instante, el padre de los chicos Motomiya salió de su cuarto y preguntò que sucedìa.

Ante la pregunta de su marido, la señora Motomiya le dijo que Jun saldría con Tai; el señor sonriò muy complacido mientras decía "Si es con èl, sè que ella estarà bien"; habiendo dicho esto, tanto Tai como Jun sonrieron y el joven castaño afirmò – Asì será – y luego de decir eso, ambos salieron del departamento.

Por su parte, Davis seguìa de pie viendo la puerta mientras murmuraba – Mi amigo…. Me cambiò por mi hermana – se sintió un tanto desilusionado pero, momentos después sonreía y cerraba la puerta – Papà tiene razón, después de todo, es Tai, èl puede ayudarla màs que yo -.

========================= FIN FLASH BACK ======================

Habiendo contado esto, Taichi estaba un poco sonrojado y Yamato muy serio, asimilando la información dada por su amigo – Entonces, a partir de allì empezaste a salir con ella – dijo sin voltear a ver al moreno – Pues si, esa fue la primer salida que tuvimos, fuimos al cine -.

Yamato caminò un poco y se recargo en una pared cercana, Taichi lo siguió – ¿Yama? – Le llamaba su amigo pues el rubio no decía ni una sola palabra por unos largos minutos – Dime que es lo que te pasa por la cabeza – insistìa el castaño por lo que, el rubio hablò.

- Tai, la verdad, siempre creì que estabas loco y que hacías las cosas sin pensar pero… de alguna forma, creo que esto sì lo has pensado bastante y a conciencia – Asì es, yo sè que casarse no es nada sencillo, implica muchas cosas – Asì es, de todos nosotros, seràs el primero en hacerlo – Jajaja, cierto, nosotros creìamos que Sora y tù serìan los que se casarìan primero, no esperábamos que terminaran -.

Cuando Yagami dijo eso, Yamato no pudo evitar poner una mirada triste – Eso… Eso es otra historia – Si, lo sè… Sòlo dense tiempo… ¡Pero es el colmo que creyeras que yo andaba con ella! – ante este comentario, Matt sòlo esbozò una leve sonrisa y moviò sus hombros.

La tarde ya va cayendo y la plática de los chicos se ha tornado màs relajada – Bueno… Vamos. Creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa o las tiendas cerraràn - ¿A què te refieres Yamato? - ¡Tai! ¿Has olvidado la razón por la cual me citaste? - ¡Es cierto, el anillo! – Asì es, vamos a buscarlo – Veràs… No es tanto el ir a buscarlo - ¿Entonces? -.

A esta pregunta, Taichi sonríe inocentemente y le dice a su amigo – Ya sè cual quiero, sòlo quiero que me acompañes a comprarlo… No me animo a pedirlo yo solo ^ ^u – Tai ¬ ¬… ¿No que muy valiente? – y tù ¿No que muy mi amigo? – responde el moreno ante la "acusación" del rubio.

Los chicos caminan rumbo a la salida de la Torre, tomando el camino que Tai indicó para ir a la joyerìa que èl querìa ir y mientras caminaban, bromeaban con las cosas que habían experimentado años atrás y las cosas que pudieran estar por venir y en una de esas bromas, Yamato le preguntò a Taichi còmo se había declarado, cosa a la que Taichi se negó rotundamente a contarle y sòlo le dijo "¡Eso es algo que JAMÀS te dirè!" y se volteò en dirección contraria a su amigo para luego pensar "¿Crees que te voy a decir que usè una de tus canciones? Estarè loco pero no soy tan tonto", no evitando ponerse un poco rojo.

_Y bueno…. Aquì termina este fic, espero y les haya gustado, quizá no estuvo muy bien hecho que digamos pero, sòlo querìa mostrar el "apoyo" que estos 2 chicos podían darse al tomar una decisión que les cambiarìa la vida XD_

_Sin màs por el momento, me retiro por ahora, ojalà y nos encontremos de nueva cuenta por estos lares n.n_

_Por cierto, si son tan amables, dejen reviews, onegai ^ ^ tanto con los buenos comentarios, asì como las crìticas constructivas __ se los agradecerè mucho. _

_Ahora sì… Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ocasión!... _

_Sayo!_


End file.
